The present invention relates to recording apparatus. More particularly, it relates to a drive and shear means for driving and cutting off selected lengths of a record member.
In the art of graphic recording, there have been provided numerous different kinds of apparatus for producing images or traces on a record member. Some have fed pre-cut sheets of record receiving material past the recording stage. Others have supplied a continuous record from a lengthy roll of suitable record receiving material. Still others have provided means for supplying record receiving material in lengthy rolls, then cutting off desired lengths of the record receiving material either before or after the recording stage, to provide individual pages or sheets of the recorded intelligence. These have related to systems embodying various types of recording techniques such as photographic reproduction of preestablished recorded information, xerographic recording of light scanned material, xerographic recording of light patterns produced on the face of a cathode ray tube, photographic recording of light patterns produced on the face of a cathode ray tube, and the like.
Although the present invention is illustrated in the environment of a photographic recording of light patterns produced on the face of the cathode ray tube, it will be appreciated that the scope of the invention is not so limited.
In the recorders of the type wherein the recording material has been provided in the form of a lengthy roll, then desired lengths of the material are cut off to provide individual sheets, means have been provided for selectively shearing the recording material. Such shearing means as have been provided have not been entirely satisfactory on several counts. Because of the geometry of the systems heretofor provided, the shearing means is usually located so deep in the inward parts of the apparatus as to be relatively inaccessible for service. Some of the prior apparatus provide a scissor blade type of cutter which requires a substantial operating force for effective actuation. Others have provided a rotary type of blade which is actuated by means of a solenoid operating on the axial shaft of the rotary cutter. Again, that type of cutter requires a relatively large operating force.